1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pliers, and more particularly to a pair of pliers with multiple functions including a hammer, a chisel and a screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
Pliers in accordance with the prior art comprise a pair of shanks pivotally engaged with each other at a pivot point away from one end. A jaw is formed on one end of each shank to cut or hold an object. However, because the conventional pliers can only be used to hold or cut an object, it lacks versatility. Conventional pliers comprising a pair of hollow shanks with a recess formed therein for pivotally mounting tools such as blades, scissors, or screwdrivers etc. do exist so as to improve the utilization of the pliers. Even though the conventional pliers with multiple tools have multiple functions, but it cannot bear a large load when the user grips the shanks.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide pliers with multiple functions to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.